THE LIGHTNING GOD
by Kori Kaen
Summary: After becoming captivated with a beautiful, driven woman who was quite gifted. The Lightning God, Marcus, decides to get closer to her... However, is this decision a step upon a dangerous path for one or both of them? A story by my Caleb Joash, this book is the first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **PROLOGUE**

He was exotic... Different and a spoilt billionaire's son, but very talented. However... There was a twist. Del Rio had no idea who he really was and what he was capable of. What blood ran through his veins? It was something quite unbelievable. He was a demi-god, however... That's not all. So Del Rio went on his usual way... Getting drunk and wasting himself away for the fun of the thrill. He had no purpose... No drive. Nothing too look forward too, everything was already set for him... He had nothing to work for, everything was given to him on a titanium platter... Literally. Even his car keys and then... It was party time Del Rio is turning 18. It's a big celebration and as usual... The party contained all types of alcohol, drugs and girls as well as guys for those who... Had specific tastes but then... Del Rios father... Was watching everything. He was disappointed in his son. Del Rio my boy... What are you doing... He whispered, now Del Rio is quite out of it but he hears the faint murmurings. He's awake enough for that, his father whispers again. I am the God of lightning... I am your father... We are metaphysically tied, this is the reason why I can speak to you like this. I have seen you grow up my boy. You are strong... Talented and have a kind heart... But is this what you want from your life? Will you waste away? You have my blood coursing in your veins... Will you shame me? Will you disgrace your mother? Who carried you in her womb for nine months? Who had died giving birth to you? Will you shame your mother... The ultimate hybrid?

 **CHAPTER 1**

She is a combination of many different types of wolves; dark wolf, white wolf, blue fang, green eye, tiger stripes... all different types. The strongest of all... The grey wolf. His mother was the strongest hybrid... The only person who could change into every wolf... And combine certain strengths of others together... She was on the way to being able to combine all of them at once. The God of lightning... He was intrigued with her strength, her determination and drive. He found her... Quite easy on the eyes too, she was sexy but also... Not afraid to get down and dirty too. So one day... As she was training... He stopped by... He watched her... But she knew he was there and so... One moment she was in front of him training with her swords, the next... She was behind him... One blade on his spine...the other on his neck. He of course... Cannot be killed, not physically at least, but he was impressed... She managed to get behind me so quickly... But he is the God of lightning, lightning is quick too, but he waited... He wanted to hear her voice and she spoke... "What are you doing watching me? Who are you?" She speaks with a hint of a Mexican accent... So sexy... He thought... Her voice alone feels... Tasty, he thinks. In a flash... He has her blades in his hands... And he is facing her... His mouth inches from hers... Blades on either side of her hips. He looks into her eyes and he says... "Now be careful beautiful... You don't want to start a fight you won't win." She is also shocked, he has a speed faster than mine... He disarmed me, and I didn't feel it till he looked into my eyes... but those eyes. So much different than all the others, so intriguing. It spells danger and babies... And as she was thinking this... He steps back, and he lifts the blades and checks the weight as well as the quality. He speaks again, "Such amazing blades... You made them?" "Yes, I have... They are true pieces of art, they are the only blades that have come out this shade of green. They bring out my eyes..." She says, and he laughs, his laugh feels so very good.

And he thinks... She's so feisty... I love it. "So you didn't answer my question..." She says, "Well madame... take these gorgeous blades from my hands and I shall answer your question... If you cannot... I get to keep them." "Very well... Since I don't have much of a choice," she says. Now I get to see her in action. As she readies herself... I can feel her power, It's not explosive... But on the verge... I sense so much of power building. She is truly magnificent, I start to see physical changes in her. Her legs becoming longer... That makes her quicker. Quicker than before? I think, and her eyes, they are changing colour. One is green... The other is grey, two types of wolf? At the same time? He thought... She is very special and suddenly... She moved. He saw her... But she was quicker than before. He dodged and sped up to her pace... Ducking, dodging and diving. "You have ten minutes from now," he said. He continued to dodge her, as she came at him... Harder and faster and furiously. She is getting frustrated... He thought, I bet that she's not used to being slower and she doesn't realise who I am. Oh well... That's a story for another day, I hope she doesn't get scared I will roast her in my sleep or something... He thinks, effortlessly dodging her until the time is up. "Wow," she exclaims... "You are damn fast, and you were holding back." "How do you know I was holding back?" He asks. "Because you were thinking about something as you were dodging me, I saw your eyes... They were distant, and you hardly broke a sweat... Who are you?" "I thought that we had this little contest to determine if I would answer your questions or not madame..." He replies... He's so frustrating... Damn, but he's right... And I've lost my best blades, but I lost them fair. No denying that... He is truly magnificent; that curve of a smile he has, how pink and tasty his lips look, his eyes shine blue... But also... Changes shade? Twirls? Flashes? I can't tell but so gorgeous and his eyebrows... Wait... I'm looking at a guy and thinking this, this is the first time. And he picks up his right hand, "Oh don't stop... I was rather enjoying your train of thought madam." What? Wait? How did he know? He took a guess because she was biting her lips. He sees the blush that she tries to hide; "Well madam... I am pleased to meet you, but I best be on my way and an awesome speed testing session. Thank you for the new blade..." "New blade?" She asks, "You took two from me," "Well madame... I have no need for both... Will you accept one? We shall share the twin blades." "Yes... I would love that... Those are my best blades." "Take your pick madame." "They are twins... They are the same." "Sorry madame," he said, and he hands her one. Well... At least he's a gentleman, she thinks, "Alright madame..." He says... "I shall be on my way." "Wait..." "Yes?" "I need to know your name." "And why is that?" He asks, "Well... I've only lost a competition to one person... And that's you, I would like to know the name of the person who beat me." "All will be revealed the next time we meet Madame..." He says, and he's gone. Wait... What? The next time? We will meet again... He will find me again... Why am I so happy about that? And his hand has been on my sword. Why do I not want to leave it? Why is his every feature playing in my head? Damn, I lost today, I need to get faster... Not think about how tasty his lips look.

Marcus's POV

She's absolutely amazing, she made me use about 48% of my speed. Nobody has taken me to that level before... The only time I ever went over that was in the war and she's damn gorgeous, and her accent... Her smell... Everything about her... Truly amazing. She's amazing... Not only is she damn beautiful... But two types of wolf? How is that even possible? But I was sensing a lot of power from her, too much to come from just one or two. I don't know what it is... But she's definitely special. I need to find out more about her... I need to know her, I wonder what she is doing now. He turns around and looks to where he last saw her... She was back at it... Training hard. So much of drive... I can definitely appreciate that, I need a woman who can handle herself too. Wait... Did I just think that... Damn lady is messing with my mind already and I like it… Crap, I need to go home. So he zaps home

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me explain, he is the God of lightning... Meaning that he can travel as or thought electricity and because he is a God... He can turn into electricity.

Ty: Hey, hey… HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! How's our little New Year gift 😊 I so love this story and I hope you have enjoyed as well. I humbly ask that you leave us your thoughts on this venture. I wish all you readers the very best from this year… 2019! Have a rocking one! TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **CHAPTER 2**

CHAPTER 2

Maria's POV

Alright... Enough for today... I can't concentrate anyway... The blue-eyed stranger is playing on my mind too much... He has distracted me, I think that I will head home now. I wonder if that meeting was chance or planned. He seems like a good person, he was kind enough to give me one blade back. I really underestimated him, I should have gone full on into that fight, but I didn't realise he was that fast... But wait, I didn't smell wolf on him... How was he that fast? He seems to be human, how did he... What's his secret? Oh man, I'm supposed to be heading home, not thinking of him. And so... She enhances her human speed with her wolf speed and runs as fast as she can, all the way to her home. Her home... So beautiful… a beautiful and peaceful sanctuary that she loves. Wooden from top to bottom, two stories in total with a balcony on the second floor that leads to her bedroom. Totally secluded from everyone and calm. I need to change up and get ready for work... She has a quick shower... And changes up. Then... Off to work, she walks in and she instantly smells blue fang wolf. That's her boss... Kami, he's a huge Mexican man... Huge in size and in ego. But he likes Maria... In more ways than one. So he always tries to be more of the kind of man that she would be attracted too... But she knows that he is not and doesn't know why he tries to hide it. He is an alpha, the blue fang alpha of Mexico... Nobody messes with him... And as long as Maria is around him... Nobody will mess with her either. That's what she needs, but Kami is special... He can smell very well. Usually... Wolves can only smell their own breed. Blue fang will smell blue fang... Dark will smell dark... But they won't be able to detect another. Kami on the other hand... His nose was acute, he smelt the blue on Maria, but he also smelt all the others. It confused him at first, but he figured it out, he also knows that Maria is wayyyyyy stronger than him... And that's why he plays nice with her... Not forcing her but he seemed to be getting tired of waiting and Maria was getting tired of his roses and chocolates and random love messages from his cronies. And today... He was pissed at somebody because she could smell the anger... Literally. So Maria decided... Get to work, just work and go home. Okay... And she goes to the first table with a smile on her face, the man has a hoody and is hidden partially from her. Kami suddenly screams her name, she stops right at the table and turns around to yell back at Kami... But when she turns back the man is gone. That's weird... She thinks... He was just here, and she looks at the door. He was there... Hesitating at the doorway... When he realised that she saw him... He walked out without a second glance. Hmmm... That's weird. Then she goes to Kami; "Hey Kami... Who was that man that was seated there?" He replied... "I don't know... Why were you late to work? And what's this that I've been hearing of some romantic blade trading?" "Wait for what? How do you know about that? Kami... Did you send somebody to spy on me again, I am going to kick your ass." So he stops and says... "As my future alpha female, I have to ensure..." "Your future alpha what? I'm so sorry Kami... I never agreed to any such thing and I don't see my sexy ass being with someone like you. So... Kiss those dreams goodbye." This brought Kami to the edge, "I'm an alpha, Maria... I don't need the moon to change." "And I don't either," she replies. "You have no choice... You are in my territory... You will be mine if you want to or not." "How about not, I challenge you for your alpha title... I challenge you." "Maria... You sure that you know what you are doing." "Yes, Kami... And remember... You brought this on yourself. We shall fight tonight Kami, fist to fist and wolf to wolf. Only us two." "Very well Maria... We shall fight."

A/N

Ty: Hey there readers, so this was a delayed update I'm sorry but the next one will be up in three days' time… Please recommend if you are enjoying as well as give some reviews, your opinions are welcome! I'm not sure when the next chapter of Multiverse will be up as I will hardly have spare time. TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Kami's POV

Damn it... Why does she always have to have to take the hard way? Why is it always a struggle with her? Why won't she say yes to me? She's so damn difficult... But the fact remains... She is way stronger than me. There's no way I could beat her on my own. My only option would be to ambush her... Or add more people into this fight... She specified just us... But does she have anybody with her or on her side that would help her? Damn... So far... There's only that guy from when she was training earlier, but he disappeared so fast I couldn't see who he was or what he was. But she's too independent... She wouldn't want help from anyone. I need to make some phone calls, she will die today... If I cannot have her... Nobody can.

Maria's POV

Damn idiot... To think that he thought that I would actually be his wife, it makes me sick. But now I'm in trouble, the only place we can fight is in the alpha ring, it favours the alpha, but Kami's strength is not the issue, it's his influence. He would try to take me out before I reach there, that I know because he knows how strong I am. I never actually expected him to accept it, I didn't think that through. Oh well... What's done is done, what I need to do is focus on staying alive till the fight. I have to get out of the crowded areas if I'm going to be able to change, it is my only chance at staying alive. I need to get home, that's the best option. There's hardly anybody nearby, it will be best to just stay there. But that's the first place they would look for me, flip. Okay then, the mountains it is.

JOURNEY TO MOUNTAINS, UNEVENTFUL BUT WEIRD BECAUSE THERE'S A CONSTANT FEELING OF BEING WATCHED.

Time goes... And it nears the fight time. I have this fight in the bag, all that I need to do is remain calm. Why is that man from earlier still on my mind, he's messing with my flipping concentration. I need to focus on completely blocking him out, I need to focus. Time to get to the alpha ring. I'm ready for you to Kami...and I'm coming for you now.

Marcus's POV

I'm a God and I'm stalking a freaking mortal, who do I scream to for help. I remember my father telling me about how often he used to just stay in the shadows and watch mother, but she knew he was there, that's the only difference here. But she may need my help here. She's challenged the blue fang alpha, very bold of her, but why... Why would she do this? I know she's strong enough to defeat him, maybe even strong enough to not break a sweat while fighting him. We shall see, the fight is about to start. She looks calm and focused, it seems that they will fight using weapons first. I reach out my side and touch her sword, she's missing a piece of her arsenal., but let's see how well she fairs.

Kami's POV

I couldn't really get anybody to ambush her... None of them were crazy enough to try, but I did figure out a way to try and win this fight. The poison of the orange toad is the best option. Absolutely undetectable and if diluted enough... It can take about ten minutes to affect the victim. I'd manage to find somebody crazy enough to supply me with that. A little bit of that on the surface of my hammer and it will give me the advantage I need, it's just... How do I stay alive for ten minutes? Maria is the most skilled double handed swordswoman I have ever known, nobody can match her. I need to hit her and get her talking for about five minutes. She looks focused now, too, I need to change that. "Maria, are you sure about this?"

She replies, "Kami, are YOU sure about this?" FLIP, I'm dead if I don't manage to pull this off.

"This will be a fight to the death. The rule must be obeyed at all times, no transformation until the alpha changes, other than that... Anything goes." Maria and Kami lock eyes... "There's no going back once this starts Maria, and you only have one sword... You would have stood a chance if you had both, but now... Not so much," Kami says. "I know Kami, I will risk it," Maria responds smirking at him.

Let the match begin

Maria swings and Kami meets her halfway deflecting the attack that Maria had thrown, sending her flying backwards with his force. Kami isn't wasting time, he needs to find an opening quick. He's relentless in his attacks, throwing and blocking, but so is Maria. Suddenly, Kami swings his hammer low and his physique changes... He's turning wolf mid attack... That gave him a sudden burst of speed that took Maria off guard. He connected and sent her flying across the ring. Maria gasps and struggles for air then holds her side and watches as the blood is absorbed in and her wound is healed in less than ten seconds. She accesses her blue wolf form and enhances her abilities even more, as she gets up... Her eyes turn colour and she faces Kami, "You're dead." she wields her sword and is about to go for Kami when he drops to his knees. "Maria, all I ever wanted was for us to have a good future together. I wanted you to be the mother of my children, I needed a strong woman like you by my side. Not one of the people working under me could have taken a shot like that and simply woken up like that, what I'm trying to say is that I need you, Maria. Why have you always turned me down?" "To put this simply Kami, I have no interest in you. You are fat, you boss people around, you aren't true to yourself and you are full of shit. You may be the big blue fang alpha, but you're just a piece of shit in my eyes," Maria responds. "Why you ungrateful bitch, after everything I had done for you," Kami loses control and unleashes the full fury of his beast. Maria taps into her grey wolf strength and readies herself for his attack. He throws his hammer at her, but she dodges it easily. However, for a fat guy, Kami is very fast in wolf form, faster than she had expected. He strategically disarms her by clapping his palms on either side of her sword and spinning. She turns into a full blue wolf then and uses grey strength. As they fight, claws and fangs meeting flesh, Maria is sure that she has the victory, but she suddenly begins losing feeling in her side. She becomes dizzy and cannot see in front of her. Kami takes full advantage and shows no mercy. He puts her on her knees and knees her in her face. Her nose breaks. She is completely helpless now, there's no feeling in her body. Kami stops and grabs her head in between the half human and half wolf palms. Then he comes in to kiss her. As Kami goes in to kiss her, his lips meet steel.

A/N

Ty: Hey there readers... I hope you have enjoyed chapter 3, the next chapter will be up in three days' time… Once again, please recommend to others if you are enjoying as well as give some reviews, your opinions are welcome! TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **CHAPTER 4**

He opens his eyes and sees a blade, Maria's blade in front of him. But how did that get there? he thinks. He can feel her limp in his hands. He didn't feel her move. He leaves Maria and she begins to fall. He suddenly jumps back as he sees another figure behind her. The figure is quick and catches her before her head hits the ground. He lays her head down gently. The stranger is dressed in a navy-blue cloak that catches the light and has metal spikes sticking out on the shoulders. It has an intricate design all over, deep in detail and absolutely amazing. He has a cloak covering his head and Kami is absolutely speechless and rooted to the spot. The sword is sticking out of the ground, but... I didn't even hear him. The stranger holds Maria's head and reaches into his cloak with his free hand, not even acknowledging Kami's presence. He takes out a blue bottle with a liquid inside and pours it into Maria's mouth. Could it be him? Who is this stranger? Then he speaks, "The use of poison or any drug venom or toxin is prohibited in any duel for alpha leadership, is it not?" Kami is instantly snapped out of his thoughts. I need to kill him, I wonder if what he gave Maria was an antidote. If that's the case, I need to end this quick. But there's no way he would know what poison I would use. Either way, this needs to end, now. Kami howls loudly, and his pack responds almost instantly. They jump out of their hiding spots surrounding Maria and the stranger. "I figured that you wouldn't be far from her," Kami says. "That's why I took precautions." "I don't care how many of your cronies you have with you, you will die here today..." the stranger says. "You aren't in a position to make threats," Kami says, and he laughs, his laugh deep and growls from his wolf throat. "You are outnumbered and very much alone, you stand no chance, but before I kill you, reveal your face to me." "You will not be killing anyone today, very well, I will reveal my face to you," the stranger replied quietly. His cloak, it's very special Kami thinks. The way it's shaped, its custom made. The stranger moves his hands upward and picks the hood up slowly, revealing a mass of navy-blue hair and blue eyes so piercing and full of anger, it hurt to look into them. The stranger then took the hood of the cloak [A/N: it's a two piece] and he folds it up and puts it inside his cloak. However, when he took his hood off, it revealed two swords behind him. Those caught Kami's attention. A swordsman, just like her, there's no mistaking it, it's him. "My name is Marcus, today, I will be responsible for all of your deaths, all but one." "There are twenty-seven of us and one of you, you are dead, the odds are absolutely in our favour, you will be the one who dies today," Kami retorts with a smirk.

Third Person Perspective

Marcus draws his swords slowly and damn are they beautiful. Slim and well ironed [A/N: meaning well shaped] true pieces of art that cannot be explained. But I shall try. The first sword, his right-hand sword is completely black, including his blade, except for the lightning flashes running around the blade. Marcus twirls this sword around in a full arc and points it at Kami. His other sword, his left-hand sword, is completely grey with navy blue down the Centre, with navy blue writing in between the two lines, the lord of swords. "Let's do this," Marcus says.

Kami immediately sends his pack members forward, but Marcus is too quick for them. He begins beheading them, one at a time, one slice at a time. Kami growls with rage and this fuels the pack, they come at Marcus with all they have. Not one of them touched him, "I can't even see him," Kami whispers. Marcus decapitated majority of them already. "I need to get out of here," Kami thought, and he rushes to get away from the gruesome scene before him. His fellow members, his pack, those who ran almost the whole of Mexico with him, all killed by one man, in one place. He begins to frantically pound the ground, reaching deep and focusing on running as fast as he can. Suddenly, a flash of light passes him, and there stands Marcus. Sword pointed at him. "Aww, leaving so soon? I was just getting warmed up for you tho'," Marcus says.

Maria's POV

I see Kami in his wolf form, smiling and laughing, drool everywhere. "Hey Maria, my wife, bring me some beer."

Oh hell no, he didn't just call me that. I wake up and realize that it was just a dream, more like a nightmare. I'm lying flat on my back, where am I, what am I doing here? The sudden rush of recent events hits me like a flood and I remember… Kami. I bolt up and look around and the first things I see are headless bodies, and then the heads. Damn it I'm still groggy and my vision blurs, but I need to get up. What the hell happened here? I struggle to get to my knee, and I hold my sword which is quarter way solidly in the ground, who the hell did this? Just hold your sword and focus on healing yourself right now. I squeeze on the swords handhold and survey the massacre. Whoever did this is an amazing fighter and very sharp with a sword, every single cut looks clean. Wait, I don't see Kami's head there. Where is he, that piece of shit?

Marcus leads Kami back to the alpha ring and Kami gets the shock of his life. There is Maria, on one knee and using her sword for support. When she looks up the blue flame of her eyes are startling and so intense with anger, it was almost as strong as Marcus's. Then she looks up at Marcus and the shock is evident, for just a second, and then her eyes go fiery again. She says not a word to him but looks back at Kami. "We have a duel to finish." Marcus kicks the bodies out of the ring, sending them flying across and out of it. Kami is shocked to even see her standing. After Marcus is done, he steps out of the ring and sheaths his swords. He then crosses his arms and watches the events about to unfold. Maria taps into her blue and grey wolf again and her eyes change colour. She then reclaims her sword from the earth and advances on Kami. Kami looks at her in his wolf form already looking beaten. What'd he do? I've never seen Kami like this. Kami looks at Marcus, and then back to Maria. Marcus looks on without a word, Maria is confused for a moment and then Kami transforms back into his human form. "Maria, if you want to be alpha, the alpha title is yours. Please, don't kill me here. I am beaten alrea..." Marcus's voice booms across the ring, "SHUT UP!" Kami cringes. "She told you that you have a duel to finish. Now fight." "I cannot, she will defeat me, we both know this, and even if she doesn't, you will ensure I die here today," Kami says quietly. Maria says to Kami, "You have no choice, once a duel for an alpha position has started, it can only end with a death, now pick up your weapon and let's duel."

Kami suddenly picks up a sword and throws it at Maria. She sees it and dodges, but just a little too late because it cuts her cheek. Marcus stays still. Maria twirls and grabs the sword Kami had thrown at her in mid-air, she then follows through with the momentum she gains from her twirl and did a full 360-degree turn sending the very same sword flying into Kami's gut. Kami, who was halfway into his transformation stops and stares down. Then he continues transforming and puts his hand on the sword and tries to pull it out of him slowly. Big mistake. He took his eyes off Maria giving her enough time to get close enough to him to slice him across his chest. He staggered back and that was all she needed, she kicked the sword back into him and sliced him again and again, then she thrust her sword deep into him, through his right shoulder. She turned it around and as he tried to slice into her with the claws of his left hand she jumped up, taking her sword with her, completely slicing his right shoulder through the bone, rendering it useless for a bit. Kami turned around and tried again to slice Maria, but she was ready and gave him a roundhouse kick sending him flying to the ground. She then seized the opportunity and kicked the handhold of the sword that was in Kami straight down. Pinning him to the ground. Kami tried to kick her, but she jumped up and brought her blade down, right on Kami's neck, beheading him. And good riddance. She immediately felt an upsurge of Kami's power, she felt her blue wolf savour the taste of it and she immediately became acutely aware of everything. Her blue wolf cried to be released so she transformed, fully blue. The power continued to fill her, it was becoming hard to bear but she continued revelling in the way it felt, the power of an alpha. Her blue wolf screamed and enveloped the power. She felt the power surging through her stomach, to her arms, through her whole body and she gave a howl of power that shook the blue wolves that were nearby, and yes, she felt it. There's a new alpha in town Boys. Then she transforms back into human form and feels the power, the new strength she's acquired. Wow, even my human form is stronger.

She turns and looks at where the gorgeous stranger was standing, but he isn't there anymore. Damn, he was looking so sexy and badass, she needed to find him. It was then that she realized that she had both her swords back. She would use the sword as an excuse as too why she came to look for him and if he wanted a fight, she was sure she would lose, even with her new alpha strength. But she had to find him, at least to thank him. She ran and grabbed her other sword and ran out of the ring. She looked in both directions and couldn't see him. No wait, I hear movement around that corner. She runs as fast as she can and rounds the bend only to be stopped by him, his left arm gripped her waist and the other hands palm over her mouth. "Shhhh, relax. Listen." Flip that, just hold me tighter, was what she wanted to say but she listened because she knew this man for jackshit, he just beheaded a whole army of blue wolves and has not a scratch on him, and he's sexy and flipping feels amazing... Damn it stay focused. She heard footsteps. Careful footsteps. "It seems that your howling attracted a crowd," he said with a smirk. Funny guy, I wish that I could see his face.

Marcus's POV

Damn it she feels so good leaning against me. I don't think that I will let her go until she asks me too, I may as well enjoy myself a bit. She tries to say something, and I take my hand off her mouth, and she whispers, "Can I get your name please? And also, could you tighten your grip on me a bit, Papi? I'm feeling a bit..." and she went limp in my hands. It must have been the over-exertion and the after effects of the poison still being in her system. Damn it, she called me Papi. She's so sexy. And she's semi-naked. Damn. I take off my cloak and wrap it around her. Then I carry her and walk to her home. I jump up to her balcony, holding her tight in my arms. She feels so good there. I open her balcony door and lay her on her bed. I should probably get going, but what if she's hungry when she wakes up? Maybe I should make something for her? Maybe I should tuck her in first. So I pull her blanket up and over her, and she wiggles around trying to get more comfortable. Oops, there's a blade in the inner of the cloak. I should get that out of there, don't want her stabbing herself by mistake. So I slowly pick the blanket up and pick up the cloak a bit, sliding my hand in and as I grip the blade she moves, wrapping the cloak around my arm and pulling me closer. My hand is trapped, between her gorgeous boobs, wow they do feel amazing, and the cloak. I need to get that blade out, but I don't particularly want to move my hand now. Should I, or shouldn't I? Okay, hand out. I slowly unwrap my hand and slide the blade out. And I wake up and I can't help it, I stare. She's so Damn gorgeous. I can't stand here staring though, so I head down to the kitchen. On my way down, I think, maybe I've developed a fetish, the fetish being her? Well, she's the best fetish that could ever be developed, but this is dangerous.

A/N

Ty: Chapter 4… done and chapter 5 will be up in a few days' time. Please recommend and review… TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **CHAPTER 5**

I hear shuffling upstairs, she must be awake. Well, her timing couldn't be any perfect, the food is ready. Should I take it up to her or should I wait for her to come down? Maybe I should wait, if I woke up and a stranger was in my house, I would want to discover what they are doing and have some control over the situation. But then again, I would probably kill the person who invades my home and my privacy, I think as I dish out the kebabs and pasta into separate bowls. Now... If she doesn't come down in the next ten minutes, I'll go and check up on her.

Maria's POV

Slowly the shuffling is dying down. I don't want whoever it is down there to surprise me, so if I'm going to go down it should be now. I wake up from the bed and slip into my shoes. I take his coat off and throw it on the bed, then realise that I'm half naked. Fuck, did we sleep with each other? Don't feel any different tho, but I do have extraordinary healing abilities now. No, I don't think that we did sleep together. I wouldn't be in his coat if we did, I would be completely naked and way sleepier. Okay, enough of this, let me get some clothes on. I go to my drawer and pull out some clean underwear shorts and a t-shirt. I'm comfortable in these and I am quickest in shorts. I quickly change into my clothes and throw the others in my drawer because I didn't want to go out of the room unnecessarily and alert him that I'm awake. I take my swords and brandish one in both hands. Well, now or never. I head to the door and turn the knob slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then I head down the stairs, alert for any sounds. I hear a muffled sound coming from the kitchen. Whoever it is, is there. I head into it, brandishing my swords, and see the most wonderful sight I could have ever seen. He had his back faced towards me, his hair a messed sense of perfection, damn he looks yummy. The muscles on his back are ripped and toned and defined and he's in only jeans and boots. Both navy blue in colour and both definitely made custom just for him. Then he turns his head and looks at me over his shoulder, and says, "I hope you aren't going to use those on me because I drank water from your tap without a cup," and he smiled. I froze. He's here, I'm okay. I lower the swords a bit and watch as he wipes his hands on the dishcloth. I just watch him, moving so sexily and gracefully all around my kitchen like he grew up in this house. He goes to the drawers and pulls on the one that contains my cutlery. He pulls out two forks and goes back to the sink to wash them. I wanted to tell him that there is no need to, but I'm more worried about those muscles moving and how he looks like a chew toy to me right now. He goes to the table and I see two bowls of pasta and kebabs. He sits down and looks at me expectantly. After about two minutes, he speaks again, "How about you take a seat, Maria, the foods getting cold." No, I need answers first, I don't even know this guy's name, but here he is in my house and he prepared a meal in it. "No, first I need answers. What is your name? Who are you? What do you want with me? How were you able to kill, oh I'm sorry, behead 26 blue fang wolves without sustaining a single scratch? Why are you always around me? are you protecting m..." "Stop Maria. I will answer all your questions soon, but you need to eat now. Is it okay if I answer you right after we eat?" he says. "I need to know now." I say. He looks at me and then he smiles that gorgeous smile again. "Okay, how about this? I answer one now and the rest after we eat?" I think about it and feel a bit queasy about the idea of leaving my swords down. If I need them, the amount of time for me to get to them would give him enough time to attack me straight on. If he wanted me dead, I would be, so what the hell. "Okay, my first question is, what is your name?" he looks at me for a minute and laughs a laugh that makes me want to laugh too. But I don't understand why he's laughing. Before I could say anything, he looks at me and says, "My name is Marcus. Now Maria, shall we eat?" What an amazing name, strong and sexy, it suits him. "Well, a deal is a deal." I lay my swords against the back of the chair and take a seat slowly. He hands me a fork with a smile on his face and then the smell of the food just overwhelms my senses. I take the fork and watch him. He takes his fork and digs it into his pasta and twirls it around. Then he picks it up and takes the pasta into his mouth. Then he goes for the kebab while he's chewing. Then he looks at me and I realise that I haven't touched the meal yet. It does smell great, so I take a bite and Damn, it's so Damn delicious. I chew quickly as I readied my next bite then I look at him and see that he had been looking at me while he was chewing. I also saw the slight smirk on his face before he hid it. What is he up too? "Is something wrong," I ask. "Oh nothing really," he replies and takes a bite. Damn it, this guy can be really annoying at times. Anyway, I'll let it go for now. The quicker I eat the quicker I will get answers, but Damn his cooking is good. "I think that it is awesome." "What exactly are you referring too?" he says. "The meal for one. It's absolutely great." He looks at me and then smiles. "The meal for one? What else is absolutely great to you?" he takes another bite with a smirk all over his face and I'm shrieking on the inside. Why is he so perceptive? Why does he listen so well? What does he want from me? Hmm... Maybe I should use his perceptiveness against him. "Why do you listen so well to me Marcus?"

Marcus's POV

Maybe because every single time you move your lips, I want to bite it, but at the same time I need to hear what comes out of them because it is important to me? I think, but I can't tell her that. "I'm always a good listener Maria, I try my best to listen more and speak as little as I can because that's how one gathers wisdom." "And what wisdom do you wish to gather about me Marcus?" she replies. Damn, she's just plain down tempting me. The way her lips are moving, I want to kiss them. They look so thick and full and tasty. Wonder if she would allow me to taste them. And I wonder what they would taste like. Strawberries, cherry, berries? "Marcus? Earth to Marcus... Hello?" She's danger, Marcus... You need to stop this. "I'm sorry, I'm here just got lost deep in thought about something. You were saying?" "I asked what wisdom you want to learn about me?" she repeated. "Well, I thought that we agreed that we'd leave all the questions for after we eat," he said. "Then are we going to eat in silence?" Damn it, Maria, why are you feisty and why do I love it so much. "Well Maria, I think that you have a beautiful home. I really always wanted something like this, small and petite and gorgeous and quite extraordinary." I take a sip of water.

Maria's POV

Why do I feel like he's not only talking about the house? Damn it, did we sleep with each other. I have no other choice but to ask. "Did we sleep with each other?" Marcus spits out his water and gets choked. "I'm sorry, I guess that that's a no." "Do you really think that I'm that type of man?" he replies as he reaches for the disposable tissues. "That's exactly it. I don't know you at all, but somehow I feel like you know me more than you let on." I stop eating and decide to leave my food aside. I've had enough and I'm feeling recharged and ready. It's time. "I need you to answer my questions, Marcus. I need to understand everything." He wakes up and so do I. I grab my swords and hold them next to me at the ready if he makes a move. I don't know if it was my act of picking up my swords or the reverence with which I picked them up with that caused the change in his eyes. Suddenly they were that wiring flashing blue haze of power and I felt him become very pissed off. That scared me. He decapitated 26 blue fang wolves and he had not a scratch on him. Who am I and why should I be the exception. I realise that the sexy gorgeous and absolutely delicious man that was standing in front of me was very very dangerous. No, it's more like I became acutely aware that it was focused on me. And suddenly he was across the table with both my swords in his hands at my side just like the first time we met. So much for alpha title helping me. "Maria. If I wanted you dead, you would be. I mean you no harm so stop treating me like you know I'm going to hurt. You have my word that I won't." And what's worse is that he whispered it into my ears in a sincere and meaningful way. He meant it and I knew it. I can't let him get into my head... No, I can't allow that. "Marcu..."

Marcus's POV

I just couldn't take it. All this time I've been being the nice guy and she's been tempting me and challenging me and I''s all just too much. I couldn't just be so close to her and not get a taste of her. She is just too irresistible. So when she started to say my name, no, whisper my name from those gorgeous lips of hers, in that sexy amazing voice of hers, I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her, slow and steady. Just the slight touch of lips and it felt unworldly. Again, I wanted to kiss again, and so I did. This time she responded by putting her hands around my neck slowly and kissing back, just as slowly and sensually. This gorgeous woman wants to kiss me and I'm not going to disappoint. I begin to deepen the kiss slowly picking up the pace. Her shorts hardly cover any of her beautiful legs, so I decide to pick her up and she responds by wrapping her legs around me. I kiss her even harder and harder till my lips are sore and we need a breath, just keeping her there in the air... In my arms. She feels so perfect, her curves so inviting and toned. But momma taught me to respect any lady I thought was special, and Maria is extremely special to me. I place my head against hers and whisper, "Trust needs to be earned Maria, so I won't ask you to trust me, but only for you to know that I'll never hurt you."

Maria's POV

That was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. He's left me breathless and I feel safe just like this in his arms. On top of him being an amazing kisser, an absolutely skilled fighter, a mean cook and good table manners, he's a gentleman. He didn't try to take me to my bed, he simply enjoyed kissing me. Now, he wants to prove himself to me. Who is this wonderful man and why did he choose me? "I simply want to understand Marcus. Why are you here? Why did you protect me? What do you want from me?" His reply was simple and breath-taking. "Why Maria, I simply need you." I had to understand more but being in his arms was too distracting and I knew we would end of having sex somewhere if I didn't get him to let me down. Surprisingly, before I could ask him, he gave me a sweet slow kiss that I enjoyed very much and looked me in my eyes afterwards. Those gorgeous blue eyes were swirling again, those eyes of amazing pure blue of every kind. I ran my hand through his hair and realise that even his hair was a navy blue. It suited him so well. Then he spoke and said, "I'm going to put you down now Maria, simply because even though I would love to make you scream my name I would love even more to do this right." Now that, that simply made me fall in love with him because no man that I've been with treated me with respect on this level. But I still don't know enough about him. Wait, I'm in love? He puts me down and I hate not being wrapped around him. He feels so lovely and warm and we fit perfectly.

Marcus's POV

"I guess that I've got some questions to answer huh. Where do I start?"

A/N

Ty: That was chapter 5… I don't know about you guys, but I just love this book, not being biased I just love the mystery around Marcus and Maria's reactions… Share what you enjoy, your comments are most welcomed. Please recommend and review… TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LIGHTNING GOD**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Blackberries," I whisper. "Blackberries Marcus?" I look into those gorgeous eyes of hers and reply, "Your lips, they taste of blackberries." I see her blush and her smile and how she slowly reddens and becomes even more irresistible to me. "Do you like it?" she asks, and I lick my lips and reply, "Most definitely madam, in fact, it's my favourite flavour. However, before we become too distracted, let's take care of business. I've got a lot to explain to you." Yeah, like the fact that I'm a God and I've fallen in love with you and that I can travel as lightning and that I will always protect you no matter the cost. How do I do this? I don't even know how she will take it. What if she thinks that I'm crazy and kicks me out?

Maria's POV

This man, he's really something else. I take a seat on the kitchen table because I really don't want much distance from him. "Okay, if you really want to answer all my questions let's get this going because I've got quite a few. First, who are you Marcus and why are you here? What are your aims and goals? Why did you protect me? Have you been stalking me? Did somebody send you to find me? How are you such a good fighter? How were you able to take out 26 blue fang wolves without sustaining a single scratch and most importantly, what is your interest in me?" He stared into my eyes and he sighed. "Okay Maria, I don't want you to freak out." I wonder why he thinks I'm going to freak out. I immediately tense up... What's going on...? What is he going to say? "My name is simply Marcus, I have no second name. I have no family and I've been alive for about 6000 years. I was simply here at first out of boredom, I wanted to take in the world and see for myself what this world is like. However, one day I saw a beautiful woman training as I do, and she caught my eye instantly. Soon, it became natural for me to want to see her because I found her quite thrilling and exciting. She portrayed and proved fearlessness, a true person who would fight for what she believed in. And she was quite skilled with her swords too. That woman is you Maria, and I protected you because you are special to me. Nobody sent me to find you, I found you on my own. I'm a good fighter simply because I've had millennia of practice. Those wolves were nothing for me, they were hardly a challenge. My interest in you Maria is that I've fallen in love with you. Oh, and I'm the God of Lightning." He's retarded, I think. "Marcus, you told me that you would answer my questions. I expect the truth" I made out with a retard, and I loved it. Well, that's one thing ticked off my bucket list.

Marcus's POV

I knew she wouldn't believe me. What do I do now? I guess that there's only one way to do this, and it is to prove it to her, but how? "Okay, it is the truth and if you'd allow me the chance to... I'll prove it." my swords were leaning discretely against the wall where I'd left them earlier before I started cooking. No... If I go for my swords now, she'll bash my head in, or even worse, she'll start screaming. Okay, I've got to manipulate the electricity running in the house. Maybe then she'd believe me. "Maria, I need you to get some distance from me." I say this as I take a step towards the plug point. The look she gave me made me want to laugh.

A/N:

Ty: Hey everybody, so I've seen that the response to this story is slow… But it is doing way better than any of my Naruto fictions ever did. So I'd like to thank you all for that! I am really sorry to say right now that this story is temporarily on hold because it's a big college year for Caleb and I also need to focus this year so my updates to any other stories will be unpredictable. Thank you all for the support and we will be back with more updates when it's possible. Take care everyone… TTFN!


End file.
